An optical sensor device may be utilized to capture information. For example, the optical sensor device may capture information relating to a set of electromagnetic frequencies. The optical sensor device may include a set of sensor elements (e.g., optical sensors, spectral sensors, and/or image sensors) that capture the information. For example, an array of sensor elements may be utilized to capture information relating to multiple frequencies. In one example, an array of sensor elements may be utilized to capture information regarding a particular spectral range, such as a spectral range of from approximately 1100 nanometers (nm) to approximately 2000 nm, another spectral range with a center wavelength of approximately 1550 nm, or the like. A sensor element, of the sensor element array, may be associated with a filter. The filter may include a passband associated with a first spectral range of light that is passed to the sensor element. The filter may be associated with blocking a second spectral range of light from being passed to the sensor element.